Fushigi Yuugi Alley
by Becki3
Summary: The Fy character are borrowed by a hyper authoress in the middle of the night and forced to sing.


Fushigi Alley

Disclaimer: "Welcome to my lovely fic, which is um a *Cough* Christmas *Cough* fanfic." *Shifty eyes* "Really, umm it is… I do own Fushigi Yuugi, yup that's right they all belong me me!!!" *Insane laughter* Especially Tasuki, they're all my boy toy harem. *Tomo cackle* "…" *Stares at the lawyers surrounding her and the men in white outfits holding a straight jacket* "Um……Ch'!!!" 

*Later inside a suspiously padded room* "Well I don't own Fushigi Yuugi," *Talking in a monotone voice* and the song that will be used belongs to The Mamas and The Papas," *Looks around making sure no one is in the room, resumes old voice* "which is a very interesting name for a band. I came up with this idea while my dad played his old music in the car *Twitches* and I was trying to do something to amuse myself...I can't read in the car, I get carsick -_- Onto the character list (in order of appearance in song):"

****

John: Hotohori

****

Mitchy: Mits

****

Zol: Nuriko

****

Denny: Tamahome

****

Sebastian: Chichiri

****

McGuinn: Tasuki

****

McGuire: Chiriko

****

Cass: Miaka

****

Duffy: Suzaku

"And I need someone to be the Chichiri fangirl that sings during the song, so whoever reviews asking first it's yours. Now lets begin the fic…" *Stares at nurse, wide-eyed* "Nooo I don't want more medication!! I promise to be good please!!! I won't plagarize or anything!!!! NOOO!!! I HATE SHOTS!!!!" *The screams slowly fade off as the fic begins.*

******************************************************************************

The gang had just appeared out of their usual universe onto a stage which had a leftover Wizard of Oz set on it. Everyone was in their sleeping attire since it had been the middle of the night.

Tasuki: *Yawn* "What the f*ck?"

Chiriko: *Curled up in a little kawaii ball* "Zzzz"

Chichiri: "No da?"

Becki: "Welcome to my little world."

All at the moment awake Seishi and Miaka: *Blink*

Becki: "Now if you all follow my order, you'll be returned back home in more or less that state you less." *She quietly adds* "Except for Tasuki-kun."

Tasuki: O_o# "W'at did ya just say?!"

Nuriko: *Snickers.*

****

A bit later after all the 'borrowed' characters have been convinced to do a meaningless song parody in return for their safety and the ability to go home after doing so.

*Sappy guitar music begins…The curtain rises and Tamahome and Nuriko are seen in the center of the stage pretending to the play guitars.*

Tamahome & Nuriko: "John and Mitchy were gettin' kind of itchy, just to leave the folk music 

behind."_ Hotohori sits on throne admiring self in mirror while Mits appeared confused._

Mitsukake: "But I can heal rashes…"

Hotohori & Mitsukake: "Zol and Denny workin' for a penny." _Tamahome is seen spread out on the floor counting his mon. Nuriko stands beside him shaking his head. _

Mitsukake & Hotohori: "Tryin' to get a fish on the line." _Chibi Chichiri sits by a lake with fishing pole. _

Chibi Chichiri: "No da!" ^_^

Becki: "Noo, Chichiri you're not in yet!"

Chibi Chichiri: *He sniffles and slowly walks off stage, dragging the rod.*

Becki: "...Wahhh now I feel guilty..." *She turns around to resume the song and stares at the angry fangirls* O_o "Ahhhh!!!" *Is jumped*

Tasuki: *Snickers*

Tamahome: *Doesn't look up from his mon, mutters something that sounds like humbug*

Miaka & Fangirl: "In a coffee house Sebastian sat." _Chibi Chichiri smiles at camera, and than looks curiously at the cup of coffee before him. The cup reads "Hi, my name is Chad, and I'll be your coffee mug today." The fangirls stop their attack to watch Chichiri with starry eyes. Becki weakly crawls away. _

Miaka & Fangirl: "And after every number they'd pass the hat." _Chichiri's straw hat is passed around the fangirls, who drop each drop several mon into it, a few add some notes. Tamahome watches in horror as the money disappears into another dimension._

Chichiri: "McGuinn and McGuire just a-gettin' higher." _"No da."_

Chiriko: "But we're not high." 

Becki: *She examines Tasuki and Chiriko.* "Hmm... you're right my boy." *She takes out sake, and hands it to the duo. Tasuki's eyes light up. Becki turns to audience,* "What, you think I'm going to give them drugs? Drugs are bad for your health and affect many aspects of your body. They cause cancer, heart disease and many other things. So there is no way I'm hurting Pyro-boy and Chiriko due to two facts. A. Because I adore them. B. All the fangirls and... uhh fanboys? would kill me and I pretty much like living... Of course I'm not against getting them a bit drunk."

Chichiri: "In L.A., you know where that's at." _"No da!"_ _All seishi have blank faces and Miaka appears to being thinking very hard._

Becki: "It's a city in California."

Seishi: *Still blank faces*

Becki: - -() "In America."

Seishi: *Even blanker faces*

Becki: ".....One sec..." *Hurries off and than returns with a gigantic Atlas, hands it to Chiriko.* "You explain."

Chiriko: "Hic"

Becki: *Bigger sweatdrop.*

All except Miaka: "And no one's gettin' fat except Miko Cass." _Miaka's lower lip trembles. _

Tasuki: "Zolly said:"

Nuriko: "Denny, you know there aren't many who can get a mon the way that you do, let's go south!" _Tamahome snuggles him money._

Chichiri: "Denny said:" _A few moments pass as they wait for Tamahome to say his line.... Tamahome lies on top of a pile of coins, sleeping. _

Nuriko: *Thwaks Tamahome on the head.*

Tamhome: *He sits up, rubbing his head.* "Mon?"

__

Nuriko: "Your line!"

Tamahome: "...Oh yea."

Tamahome:"Zolly, golly, don't you think that I wish I could beat Tasuki like you." _Tamahome raises his eyebrow, "Zolly, golly?"_

Nuriko: "The lameness, it burns..."

Tasuki: "Why ya!" *Has to face the horrible decision of attacking Tamahome or continue drinking Sake.* "Dammit..."

Miaka, Becki, and Fangirl: "Zol, Denny and Sebastian sat." _Chichiri, Nuriko and Tamahome sit in a circle on plastic chairs._

Mits: "At the Night Owl."

Miaka, Becki, and Fangirl: "And after every number they'd pass the hat." _Chichiri's hat is passed around again to Tamahome's dismiss. He watches teary eyed. _

Chichiri: "McGuinn and McGuire still a-gettin higher." _"No da."_ _The group look at the now very drunk Tasuki and Chiriko._

Tasuki: "I am not" *Hic* "high." *He downs the last of his third bottle of sake.*

Becki: "Nope, just extremely drunk.

Tasuki: "Sake?"

Becki: "I couldn't, I'm underage... wait a sec, you're underage.."

Nuriko: *Points at Chiriko* "And he isn't!?"

Becki: "Eh heh heh..."

Tasuki: *Hands Becki a bottle of sake.*

Chichiri: "In L.A., you know where that's at." _"No da!" A slightly tipsy Becki looks at the atlas, which is now being used as a footstool. _

All except Miaka: "And no one's gettin' fat except Miko Cass." _Miaka sniffles and turns towards Tamahome. "Y-you think I'm fat?"_

Tamahome: "No, of course not! It's just uhh the song!"

Miaka: *Happily glomps Tamahome* "Tamahome!!"

Tamahome: "Miaka."

Miaka: "Tamahome."

Tamahome: "Miaka."

Miaka: "Tamahome."

Chichiri & Fangirl: "When Cass was a sophomore, planned to go to Swarthmore." _Chichiri quickly adds in "No da." Miaka is shown in her usually school uniform, pretending to take a test._

Chichiri & Fangirl: "But she changed her mind one day!" 

Tasuki & Becki: "Standin' on the turnpike, thumb out t' hitchhike." _Both of whom are now past tipsy._

Miaka: "Take me to New York right away." _Becki holds up a sign "Go Ny!! Homeland of me!" Miaka now stands by a highway, waving her thumb._

"When Denny met Cass he gave her love bumps." _Tamahome and Miaka stare at each other lovening._

Tamahome: "Miaka."

Miaka: "Tamahome."

Tamahome: "Miaka."

Miaka: "Tamahome."

Becki: *Twitches* "Arrrg, stop it!!!" Couldn't take another round of that. Both look blankly at the author.

Becki: "Called John and Zol and that was the Mugwumps." _"Who were for some mysterious reason together."_

Hotohori: *Is seen running, his royal pjs fluttering.*

Nuriko: *Is seen moments later, scurring after Hoto-kun.*

Becki: *Blinks.* "I guess that's why they haven't sung in a while…"

Chichiri: "McGuinn and McGuire couldn't get no higher," 

__

Tasuki: "Oh yea? I think I can still *Hic* get more drunker."

__

Chiriko: @_@

Mits: "Chiriko, are you okay?"

Chiriko: @_@

Hotohori: "But that's what they were aimin' at," _Sings as he runs by again. _

Nuriko: "And no one's gettin' fat except Miko Cass!" _Yells as he goes by still chasing Hotohori, gaining slightly. _

All (except Chiriko): "Mugwumps, high jumps, low slumps, big bumps!" 

Tasuki: "What does 'hat have t' do with anything?"

Fangirl and Chichiri: "Don't you work as hard as you play?" 

Miaka: "Make up," 

Tamahome: "Break up,"

Miaka & Tamahome: "Everything is shake up!" 

__

Mits: "Should I uhh heal Chiriko."

Becki: "Hai!!"

Chiriko: @_@

Mits: *goes over to Chiriko, raises hand, heals.*

Chiriko: *Sits up, blinks*

Becki: "He lives!!!!"

Tasuki: *Hic*

Nuriko, Miaka, Fangirl, and Becki: "Guess it had to be that way!" 

Hotohori: "Sebastian and Zol formed the Spoonful." _Nuriko uses this moment to tackle Hotohori._

Becki & Miaka: "Michelle, John, and Denny gettin' very tuneful."

__

Hotohori: "Ahhhhh!!!" 

Nuriko: *Insane laughter*

Mits: "……My name is Michelle in this song??"

Becki: "Eh, heh, heh." 

Chichiri: "McGuinn and McGuire just a-catchin' fire," _"No da."_

Tasuki: "Rekka Shin---!!!"

Becki: "Ack, no, not literary!!" *Snatches tessen.* 

__

Tasuki: "Hey! Give 'hat back!!!"

Becki: "…um no? AHHHH!!!" *being chase by a drunken Tasuki*

Chichiri: "In L.A., you know where that's at," 

All (except Tasuki, Becki, Hotohori, Nuriko, & Miaka): "And everybody's gettin' fat except Mama Cass!"

__

Miaka: "Yay!!!" 

Nuriko, Miaka, and Fangirl:"Di-di-di-dit dit dit di-di-di-dit, who-o-oa!"

__

Hotohori: *Going to pass out due to lack of Oxygen.*

Amiboshi: *Waltzes onto the stage with a sleeping Suboshi attached to his leg. He waves to the audience and the Suzaku seishi before pulling out a trumpet. He begins the trumpet interlude.*

Suboshi: "Zzzz…Aniki…zzzz.."

Becki: "Glad to see you made it, Amiboshi!!!" *Still being chase by Tasuki*

Tasuki: "Everythin' is so swirly." *Runs into a wall.*

Tasuki, Tamahome, and Chichiri: "Broke, busted, disgusted, Seiyruu can't be trusted!" _"No da!!"_

Tasuki: *Singing while lying on the ground.*

Becki: "Hmm, how much do you think I could get for this on E-bay." *Points at the Tasuki imprint in the wall.*

Miaka, Fangirl, Becki, and Nuriko: "And Mitchy wants to go to the sea!!"

__

Hotohori: *Has offically passed out.* @_@

Nuriko: *Snuggle* 

Amiboshi: "Cass can't make it, she says we'll have to fake it!"

All (except the sleeping, pass out, etc): "We knew she'd come eventually!!" _"No da!!!"_

Tamahome: "Greasin' on American Express cards!"

__

Hotohori: @_@

Chiriko: "Maybe Mits should heal him too?"

Nuriko: "Mine!" *Snuggle* 

Chiriko: "It's low rent,"

Mits: "But keeping out the heat's hard." 

__

Almost All: *Stare at Mits.*

Becki: "Wow, go Mitsukake."

Miaka & Fangirl: "Duffy's good vibrations and our imaginations,"

__

Suzaku: *Smiles and poses*

Tasuki: "Waita a second, I thought ya couldn't come until Miaka summomed ya?" 

Tamahome & Miaka "Can't go on indefinitely!" 

All (except of Hotohori): "And California dreamin' is becomin' a reality!!"_ "No da!"_

Hotohori: @_@

Becki: "Now wasn't that fun."

Tasuki: "….No…"

Becki: "Party pooper!" :p

Nuriko: *Snuggle* "I'm happy."

Chiriko: *Reading atlas*

Suboshi: "Zzzzz, aniki…"

Tamahome: *Being held back by Chichiri and Mits so as that he doesn't kill the sleeping Seiyruu seishi*

Becki: "Well I hope you all enjoyed this! If you did please, please, please review!!! If I get at least five reviews I'll make another chapter, instead of keeping this a one-shot. Also if there is another chapter it'll be a Amiboshi and Suboshi song. I thought up the perfect one. Also looky! *pulls out Suzaku Dvd box set* Isn't it beautiful? Yesterday I watched episodes 1-16, today I'll finish it!


End file.
